charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Solo Prue
Plot It’s been a little while since the last episode; the strange sparks haven’t appeared for a few weeks which made the sisters think that it was all over. They were wrong. We see Prue walking out the manor door heading towards her car, she gets in and looks into her rear-view mirror – a shadow gleams over the back of the car. Prue shoots her head round to see if anything was there, the coast was clear so she reversed out of the parking space. -'''Opening Credits'- She got to Jack’s apartment where he was sat down watching television, she sat next to him. “Hey babe, you okay?” asked Jack, seeing the concern on Prue’s face. “Yeah, just a little spooked…it’s nothing. I’m fine,” replied Prue, self-doubting. “Could you get me a drink from the fridge?” asked Jack, smiling at Prue. “Get it yourself!” she said, Jack rolling his eyes. He didn’t move and just carried on watching the television. Seconds later, a hand moved in between in the two with a bottle clenched. Prue and Jack jumped up to see… Prue, holding the beer. “What’s going on?!” she yelled. Jack threw the remote at the clone; it went straight through the beings body smashing a plate on the table. The clone disappeared, like a projection. “Wait that was just one of your projections?” asked Jack, very confused. “Yeah but… how? How can I project without even knowing it? And how can I be conscious whilst doing it? And how did the bottle go through the projection?” she asked questioning herself. “Your powers are advancing,” said Jack. “That must be it,” said Prue sitting down. “Can you do it again?” asked Jack. “I don’t think so, it was weird how I rejected your plead but my projection went ahead and did it… maybe it’s my ID…” she contemplated. “But an ID is an inner desire, your inner desire cannot be to ‘serve your boyfriend’ surely,” finished Jack. “True, then maybe it’s just a thought, like I think about getting you something but my mind refuses but my unconscious does it anyway because of…guilt,” she said, looking very confused, looking out the window. “I’m going to get the Book, take my hand,” she said reaching out to Jack. He takes her hand and they project out. -'Commercial Break'- Prue and Jack are walking through the parlor to the stairs. “Piper, Phoebe, Paige…anyone home?” there was no answer. “They must be out,” said Jack as they continue up to the attic. Prue goes at the Book but it shuts at her presence. “Why did it do that?” asked Jack as they turn around to face the book. Prue puts her hands out the Book, it lets her touch it. “That was strange, it didn’t recognise you for a moment then,” said Jack, looking worryingly at the Book. Prue waves her hand at the Book and the Astral Projection page appears, she reads down the page in silence. “Yeah, it says her that a projection can be created when one suppresses an emotion…like guilt,” said Prue, still reading the Book. “Will you be able to control it, that could risk exposure if it happens in the middle of public,” worried Jack. “Yeah I should be able to control, I learnt to master my dispersion ability very quickly, and this shouldn’t be any different. I’m happy my powers are advancing though,” she said smiling. “I’m going to call for Leo…Leo!” she yelled at the ceiling. Nothing. “He’s probably busy,” she said whilst grabbing Jacks hand. They project back to the apartment. “Do you want to try the projection again?” asked Jack turning around to face Prue. “Yeah sure, don’t say anything – let me concentrate,” Prue closes her eyes. A few moments go before Prue finally projects to the other side of the room, both beings conscious. “It worked!” both Prue’s yelled, smiling. “Can you use your telekinesis now?” asked Jack. The real Prue waves her hands at the remote on the table that broke the plate, it flies back onto the table – as it lands, and the projected Prue disappears. “Yeah, but I can’t keep the duplicate projected for long afterwards,” said Prue, glumly. A few seconds later, Prue sees something through the balconies doors. A Fire Ball heading straight for them. -'Commercial Break'- “No!” screams Prue as the Fire Ball heads for Jack, she projects in front of the ball which hits the duplicate sending her flying. The real Prue and Jack turn around to face the duplicate who disappears in a series of flames; “At least you’re okay!” said Prue hugging Jack. They both look out the smashed pane of glass that was on the balcony door, they see a figure out on the opposite building’s roof. Prue projects over there but the camera stays with Jack, we see him watching Prue. Prue arrives at the roof top and disperses the demon, Jack smiles at the success. We then see Jack from Prue’s perspective, she can see her boyfriend smiling at her… but then the demon shimmers behind Jack. Prue screams in horror, “JACK, WATCH OUT!” as Jack turns around, you can see a sword come out from Jack’s back covered in blood. “NO!” screams Prue, tears streaming like a waterfall. She projects back, but when she teleports back into the apartment, both Jack and the demon are gone. Prue falls to the floor, limp in despair. -'Short Commercial Break'- We still see Prue crying on the floor, she starts to get up – fueled by anger. She projects out of the apartment and into the attic of the Manor; she walks over to the Book (anger etched upon her face) and searches. She keeps flipping through the pages, she isn’t having any hope finding anything yet she keeps flipping. She reaches the end of the Book after having not found any answers and she falls to the floor again. “WHERE ARE MY SISTERS?!” she screams at the ceiling. As she stares at the ceiling she sees a flurry of blue and white lights out of the corner of her vision. “Oh Leo, I’m Gla-… who are you?” she asks as who she thought was Leo turns out to be a being dressed in glorious silver robes. “I’m Bellamin, member of the High Court Society of Witchcraft,” said the being. “Bu – But you orbed?” she asked confused. “For I am an Elder also… well I was,” he explained. “When a being of any status, from Elf to Avatar, is chosen to represent a coven they get to keep their abilities from their previous title.” He finished with a smile. “What do you mean by representing a coven?” said Prue, wiping her tears, still very confused. “Well, whenever a Coven comes into fruition they are assigned a magical being to represent them if they are held in certain circumstances. We are quite a hidden society so I can understand why you do not know about us,” explained Bellamin, an obnoxious smile on his face. “Why are you here?” asked Prue, getting angry again. “Because, you have been bought into question by the leaders of the High Court Society of Witchcraft,” said Bellamin, his smile shifting. “Why have I been bought into question? I haven’t done anything,” said Prue. “Well… that’s the point, why didn’t you save Jack?” he asked, his smile dropping into concern. Prue looked at Bellamin with intense fury. “Are you kidding me?” she said through gritted teeth. “Why didn’t you save Jack?” Bellamin repeated. Prue winced and a Telekinetic Wave shot from her body heading straight for Bellamin, it went straight through him leaving a trail of destruction behind. “That!” yelled Bellamin; “Why didn’t you do that?” he said with enthusiasm pointed at the trail of destruction. “Because – Because I panicked I was scared!” she said, struggling to defend herself. “Exactly! You’re becoming so fearful of what you can do Prue! Let yourself go! Ever since you have come back into this coven after your resurrection you have been holding back. Do you remember what you were like before your death? You were extremely powerful compared to the demons that attacked because you were not scared of dying of then because… you had never experienced the maximum!” finished Bellamin, with a massive inspirational hand gesture. “Why are you telling me this?” she asks, raising her eyebrows, calming down a little bit. “Jacks not dead Prue, I can still sense him,” said Bellamin a comprehensive smile on his face. “The demon you’re looking for isn’t in that Book Prue,” he said pointed at the Book of Shadows. He waved his hand and a small book appeared on the table. “It’s in that one… believe in yourself Prue or you may never see Jack again,” finished Bellamin, orbing out. -'Commercial Break'- Prue leaps at the Book at the table and flips through the pages till she finds something. She turns to a page titled “Pyto”. “Pyto… this looks like him!” said Prue excitedly. She reads on. “Hmm… this demon is kind of like a male Siren,” said Prue, quietly to herself. “Takes away a girls lover, probably something to do with a past girlfriend,” continued Prue, chuckling to herself. She shook her head a little and projected away. The camera stays in the attic until she returns with a phial of blood in her hand. “Hopefully the blood from the demon I found on the rooftop should be good enough to scry with,” she said, again talking to herself. She grabs the map from the table and puts on the floor next to her, she grabs the crystal and dips it into the blood and starts to sway the crystal around the map. Minutes past and nothing happens, Prue begins to get anxious again. Then, suddenly, the crystal gains momentum and sways left to right. “What are you doing?” she said, looking at the crystal. It yanks her hand and sends her flying across the room to the attic wall, where the crystal sticks. “What?” said Prue, rubbing her eyebrows in confusion. The crystal began to engrave something into the wall, Prue got closer in speculation. As the crystal drops to the ground, Prue can see the engraving of… the triquatra. “The Power of Three?” she asks, still very confused. As she stares at the strange engravment, the lines of the triquatra start to glow. Prue puts her hand out to touch them when she is suddenly yanked through a portal. She gets up to find herself in a very dark place, very high mist coming up to her hips, no noise at all just silence and as she looks around it looks like the place is infinite, no end to any of it. “The astral plane,” said Prue, looking around in amazement. She turns around and sees… Jack. “Oh my god!” she screams running at Jack, she sees the hole in Jacks gut where the sword pierced him. Jack looked up, “Prue! Watch out!” he screamed as Prue turns around, Pyto was standing there a Fire Ball conjured in his hand. “Why did you bring him here?” asked Prue, standing in front of Jack as to protect him. “Because time doesn’t exist here,” he said. “You know that Prue, you know that if Jack wasn’t here he would be dead. The fact that there is no time here is stopping your boyfriend over there from bleeding to death,” he finished smiling. “Why are you keeping him alive?” she asked, adjusting to her surroundings. “To get you here!” he yelled, launching the Fire Ball. -'Commercial Break'- Prue dodges out the way pulling Jack down with her. “Stay down,” she whispered to him. She gets back up. “Why do you want me?” she asked. “I’m a siren…” he said mockingly. “Use the boyfriend as a lure to kill the girlfriend?” she asked. “Exactly!” he yelled, throwing another Fire Ball. “Pathetic,” said Prue getting back up with Jack in her arms. “Well you can’t leave, not with him; he’ll bleed to death!” said Pyto. Prue looks at the wound on Jack’s stomach; she drops him back to the ground. Pyto smiled. A few seconds went by of Pyto and Prue staring at each other. “Well, what are you going to do?” said Pyto, mockingly with a slight feel of concern. “I’m just waiting,” said Prue, looking around as if she didn’t care about the situation she was in. “Waiting for what?” said Pyto confused. “This!” screamed Prue as one of her astral selves projected and threw a potion at the demon, freezing his body. “What is this?” screamed Pyto, struggling to move. “I astral projected, sent my other self back to the attic to grab me some potions, and a spell and some bandages,” finished Prue smiling. The projected Prue throws the second potion at Pyto, vanquishing him. As the project Prue disappears, the original Prue grabs the spell and the bandages. “What are you doing?” asked Jack looking at her in confusion. “Just a spell Paige taught me, it replicates her healing ability,” said Prue, wrapping Jack’s wound in the bandages. “We have to get out of here for the spell to work though okay, so when we return to the attic you are going to start bleeding out heavily. This spell is going to work,” said Prue with certainty. She grabbed Jack’s hand and they both projected back to the attic, as soon as they arrived Jack collapsed to the floor, the bandages turning a dark red. Prue chants (reading the piece of paper): :Reach down to my heart’s desire, :Heal this wound with the power of fire. :Remove the pain and suffering, :Healing is what I’m offering. The bandages disappeared with a series of flames along with the wound. “Oh thank god your okay!” screamed Prue, pulling Jack into a tight embrace. They kissed. As Prue and Jack jumped back up, Prue fell straight back down. “Ohh, are you okay?” asked Jack, catching Prue. “Yeah I’m fine, I just felt a little disconnected there. Like my spiritual self left my physical being,” she finished shaking her head. “Did you astral project?” asked Jack, pulling Prue back up. “No, I’m fine now; do you want to go out and get something to eat. Hopefully my sisters will call me, I’m going to leave all this mess here,” said Prue pointing at the destruction her telekinetic wave caused. “That might make them want to call me.” She finished smiling. The two walk out the door, caressing each other. Trivia * This episode focuses solely on Prue and Jack, hence the title. * The shadow Prue sees in the mirror was actually Valkiline and not Pyto. * This episode introduces the High Court Society of Witchcraft.